regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon Gleeful
Gideon Charles Gleeful (born early July 2002 in Gravity Falls, Oregon5) is a fraudulent child psychic, whose hunger for ultimate power motivates him to manipulate and intimidate others into giving him what he wants. A sworn enemy of the Pines family, he serves as the ultimate antagonist of Season 2. Appearance Li'l Gideon is a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head. His hair is naturally white, although it was speculated that the color was the cause of the amulet. He has an upturned nose, blue eyes9 and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He wears a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes. He wore a jade amulet on his bolo tie until Mabel destroyed it in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." In "Irrational Treasure," it is replaced by a white tie. Also in "Irrational Treasure," he makes his hair curly to look like a "humble tomato farmer." In "The Deep End," Gideon goes to the pool and wears swimming trunks with the American flag on them, and swimming goggles that reflect sunlight. Personality Li'l Gideon is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack. He uses his "cuteness" as an advantage to get what he wants and admits that people have a hard time saying "no" to him because of it. It seems that he can be kind when he needs to be, as seen with most of his dates with Mabel. He is manipulative, cunning, and sly, tricking Stan in "The Deep End" into getting glued to the deckchair. He speaks with a Southern American dialect. He is spoiled, ungrateful, bratty, selfish, and abusive towards his parents in ways such as throwing ice cream, yelling at them, making a fuss, and breaking lamps. His mother appears to fear him. He's also very vengeful and jealous, even to the point of trying to murder Dipper, and then Mabel in "The Stanchurian Candidate" after being rejected by Mabel once again and losing the debate to Stan. He can also be very rude, obnoxious, and argumentative; an example is shown in "Little Dipper," where people are buying cars from his dad and he calls them "Mouth-breathing fools" behind their backs. He is deeply arrogant, believing himself to be above everyone else in Gravity Falls, at one point claiming that they are "sheep" who need him. He is enemies with Dipper because he believed Dipper got in between Mabel and him during "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." He is also enemies with Stan Pines, being a competitor towards the Mystery Shack. He also seems to be completely obsessed with obtaining the power that the journals would give him, going so far as to attempt to track down Dipper and Mabel when they were leaving Gravity Falls and ignoring their claims to not have the first journal. Relationships Family * Bud Gleeful - Father * Alice Gleeful - Mother Friends * Ghost Eyes - Right Hand Man * Killbone - Left Hand Man * Bring em Back Jack - Henchman * The Urge - Henchman * Nightowl - Henchman * Stag - Henchman * Game Store Manager - Henchman * 7 Unidentified Inmates - Henchmen Enemies * Dipper Pines - Enemy * Rigby - Enemy * Craig - Enemy Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters